Surprise!
by Imaginative-Wandering
Summary: A cute little fluff fic about Viktor and Yuuri after the Barcelona GPF on Yuuri's birthday...with a little help from Yurio. Oneshot


_A/N: I thought about how Yuuri's birthday was around the time of the GPF, so I wondered what might happen if his actual birthday was the day after the competition._

Yuuri was completely exhausted. It was the day after the Barcelona GPF, and he was curled up on the bed of the hotel room that he shared with Viktor. The press had been abuzz with the news that Viktor was going to return to skating. Yuuri had gone back to the hotel room late after the banquet, and Viktor had promised that he was right behind him. However, it was morning, Yuuri was alone, and he was physically (and mentally) drained.

Yuri groaned and rolled over in the bed. The time on the clock read 9:31. He pulled the covers up closer around him.

 _Did Viktor really forget about me?_ he thought to himself. Yuuri bit his lip softly. Was Viktor going to forget about him now that their season was done. Yuuri felt his eyes tear up slightly and shook his head.

 _He's a world-famous skater,_ he scolded himself, _he was bound to get tired of me._ Yuuri fought back tears, but was distracted by his phone buzzing with the notification that he'd been tagged in a post.

Viktor had posted a picture of Yuuri on his Instagram with the caption, "My sleeping beauty."

Yurri sighed and scolded himself. He should have more confidence after everything they'd been through. For the first time, Yuuri allowed himself to think, _I'm in love with Viktor Nikiforov._

Yuuri smiled. He and Viktor had been through so much. He had the right to allow himself to love Viktor...even if he couldn't quite admit it yet.

Yuuri's eyes widened when he looked back at his phone. He'd almost forgotten that it was his birthday. He felt a pang of sadness that he wouldn't be in Hasetsu with his family, but he was still had a feeling that it would be a great day.

With a sigh, Yuuri got up and straightened up the hotel room. He slipped on a soft black that was laid in the chair with his jeans. The shirt seemed too big for him, but he just guessed it was from all the weight that he'd lost the past season.

After a little while, Yuuri heard a quiet knock at the door. Yuuri got up and looked through the peephole to see none other but Yurio standing there.

"Can I come in or not, piggy?" Yurio said gruffly. Yuuri unlocked the door and stepped aside. Yurio walked in and sat on the bed. Something about him seemed oddly...vulnerable.

"What's up, Yurio?" Yuuri asked softly. Yurio glared at Yuuri.

"Does something have to be up?" Yurio barked. Yuuri laughed softly.

"For you to voluntarily come to talk to me when you're not looking for Viktor, yes," Yuuri chuckled. Yurio looked down at his hands.

"I, um, have a question," Yurio said softly. Yuuri stopped smiling. He'd never seen Yurio so meek and nervous before.

"Go on, Yuri," Yuuri encouraged him with his real name to assure him. Yurio blushed.

"I wanted to know," he said awkwardly, "how you tell someone you like them...or how you know you actually like them like that," Yurio finished.

Yuuri sat there with wide eyes for a moment before Yurio snapped at him.

"Don't look at me like that! Can you help me or not?!" Yurio shouted. Yuuri smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know how you admit to someone that you like them. I haven't been able to do that, but if you're serious I may be able to help you figure out if you really like the mystery girl or..."

"Boy," Yurio interrupted him. Yuuri smiled a little brighter.

"Boy," he amended, "or not." Yurio didn't exactly smile, but he stopped scowling at Yuuri.

"Thank you, pork cutlet bowl," he said softly. "Can we go somewhere to talk? I don't really want Viktor or anyone else to come in," he shifted nervously.

"Of course," Yuuri replied. Yurio scowled.

"Wipe that grin off of your face, piglet," he grumbled. Yuuri just kept on smiling

ccocc

Yuuri and Yurio walked to a local skating rink that one of Yurio's old rink-mates owned. Yurio kept fidgeting nervously and looking around.

"It's alright, Yurio, you don't have to be all nervous," Yuuri tried to assure him. Yurio just scoffed and brushed him off.

When they got to the rink, Yurio opened the door with a spare key under a brick. Yuuri just mulled over what he would say to the younger skater.

"In here," Yurio gestured to a door that separated the rink and the lobby. Yuuri smiled at him and pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Yuuri stumbled back. Filling the rink were all of the skaters from the GPF, some of the other skaters they knew, and Yuuri's closest family and friends.

Yurio cracked a small smile. "Happy birthday, piggy," he said. "Another thing, don't ever call me Yuri again. It's too weird, and I think I've gotten used to that terrible Yurio nickname," he admitted.

Yuuri grinned brightly and turned to see Viktor running over the cover on the ice towards him.

"Yuuuuuuuuri~!" Viktor called in his signature way. Yuuri smiled as Viktor wrapped him up in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Yuuri," he whispered to him.

Yuuri smiled and looked back up at him.

"Arigato, Vitya," Yuuri thanked him. Viktor let go and turned to Yurio, allowing one hand to linger on Yuuri's waist.

"How did you get him to come with you?" Viktor asked Yurio. Yurio's face turned bright red.

"That's none of your business!" he quipped in a rather unmanly voice. Viktor laughed, and Yuuri looked at him suspiciously. Yurio just continued to look at his feet.

Everyone there surrounded Yuuri with wishes of a happy birthday and lots of congratulations on his silver medal. Yuuri was feeling slightly overwhelmed, but he was overjoyed with the amount of people that cared.

A little while after the cake and the gifts that people had brought, Viktor gently touched Yuuri's arm.

"Can we talk, Yuuri? Somewhere private?" Viktor asked him. Yuuri bit his lip worriedly.

"Of course, Viktor," he replied. Viktor snuck over to the locker rooms with Yuuri and sat on a bench inside.

"Yuuri, I've been thinking," Viktor started, and Yuuri felt his heart clench with fear. "We haven't really talked about this," Viktor said waving a hand between them. "I've just been your coach, and you've been my student. We haven't really talked about...us," Viktor finished awkwardly.

Yuuri's blushed and let out a sigh. He was honestly a little relieved. Out of all the things Viktor could've said, that wasn't the worst. That didn't mean it was going to be easy.

"Us?" Yuri asked quietly. "What do you mean?" Viktor sighed frustratedly.

"You know what I mean, Yuuri," he answered. "I want to know...know how you feel about me," Viktor stuttered out. Yuuri laughed and shook his head.

"You first, Vitya," he said confidently. Viktor stared at him without his usual confidence and charisma.

"I d-don't know," Viktor mumbled. Yuuri chuckled.

"I'm not going first. No way," Yuuri refused. Viktor pouted.

"Well, d-do you think there's anything between us?" Viktor asked. Yuuri nodded slowly.

"Well, I know I said that these were engagement rings, but I also said we'd get married when you win the gold." Viktor said with some of his usual confidence back. "So in the meantime," Viktor gently laid a hand on Yuuri's, "would you like to go out with me, Yuuri Katsuki?" Yuuri smiled and nodded.

"I would love to, Vitya," Yuuri assured him. Viktor smiled and kissed him softly. He knew that no matter what happened, he would always stay with Yuuri.

"Happy birthday," Viktor whispered again. Yuuri smiled at him.

"It really is," he sighed, "it really is."


End file.
